Extremos Deshilachados de Cordura
by Broken Blades-13
Summary: Mi español es horrible, pero yo quería plasmar mi historia en Español. Esto es historia de Stein, y se ha ido absolutamente demencial, que desean para disecar. Disfrutar, y disculpen mis errores.


**Hola chicos, pensé que podría compartir este... Me siento un poco orgulloso de lo loco que hice Stein... pero no estamos orgullosos del final. Dime lo que piensas!**

Stein nos miraba en la pantalla de su ordenador, girar lentamente el tornillo, tratando de aliviar su mente. Sólo de palabra había sido en la pantalla en el que Stein que extraña sensación de que la locura estaba empezando a hundirse.

DISECAR.

Él rió locamente, de pie de su silla pegada, su inevitable creciente avidez de sangre, la locura de muy bien esta vez. Como él estaba a punto de dejar que se devore, deje que su mente y la razón sólo vuela lejos, una mano en su hombro. Él sí, resistiéndose a limitarse a morder la mano que le había interrumpido la locura que se aproximan.

"Franken? ¿Está bien?" Marie la suave voz pide, sus palabras saliendo como dulce miel.

Su sonrió oscuramente, asintiendo lentamente, colocando su mano en la suya durante unos segundos. "Peachy..."

Ella sonrió dulcemente, tirando su mano de su. Se paró, de repente se siente mareado. Stein sonrió, simplemente sorprenderla en su mundo. Bueno, eso era más fácil de lo que pensaba... un simple golpe de onda... a sí mismo. Ha sido premiada con ella en sus brazos, la partida de su laboratorio. Él rió oscuramente, Marie en la fría mesa de metal, sus brazos y piernas hacia abajo, justo en el caso de que se despierte. Se detuvo de repente, arrojando en su pasado...

"Madre? Cuando el padre?" diez años Franken Stein pidió a su madre una noche.

Jessica Stein se rió, apuntando hacia los pasillos. " ¿Dónde usted piensa, Franken?"

Los Jóvenes Stein asintió hacia los pasillos, mitad miedo. Nakum Stein no fue el mejor hombre en el mundo, llevando largos días en la morgue, golpeando Jessica cuando estaban en un argumento, beber hasta el punto en que no recuerdo quien era, o lo que estaba haciendo la noche anterior... Lentamente se dirigió a laboratorio de Nakum, abrir la pesada puerta de metal, echándole un vistazo.

"Padre? De aquí?" sonrió Nakum, girando hacia él. "Ven aquí, Franken. Quiero mostrarle algo..."

Stein lentamente fui hacia él con cautela, con una respiración profunda. Antes de que él sabía que estaba en una fría, mesa de metal, los brazos y las piernas inmovilizadas, mirando fijamente a su expresión asustada en el espejo del techo.

"Siempre me vea leyendo y estudiando, tratando de ganar el conocimiento que tan desesperadamente ansía, Franken. Pero nunca veo que intente hacer algo al respecto, no importa cuantas veces lo intente, nunca tratar de averiguar qué cosas tiene que ofrecer. Vas a ir a la escuela, y que has hecho las falsas dicotomías, pero ¿alguna vez te has preguntado qué había en su interior, como seres humanos?" Stein tembló de miedo, la hoja del bisturí brillaban en la luz.

"I c-c: no se puede decir que tengo... además t-teniendo anatomía c-courses..." se sentía el frío corte hoja en su camiseta, rip. Nakum se rió oscuramente.

"Confía en mí, la más bella de entender su anatomía, aparte primero... ", como Nakum comenzó a recortar su apertura, Stein podría haber jurado que él pasaría a partir de su dolor, pero no lo hizo, sintiendo que su sangre, caliente y pegajoso, cayendo en todas partes, tenía la sensación de que el corte de las cuchillas a través de una creciente parte de su piel.

Stein mantuvo sus ojos atornillado parada, pequeñas lágrimas por su mejilla. Soplo de Nakum estaba caliente en la piel se inclinó hacia abajo.

"Abre los ojos... ".

Franken Stein hizo como le dijeron, abrir los ojos lentamente. El espejo se había inclinado para que Stein podía ver su interior. Se extraña, por estar contemplando a la carne rosada hacia atrás para descubrir sus intestinos, su estómago, su caja torácica... Él debería haber asqueado, o por lo menos mostrar algunos que esta inclinación no era correcto, pero él sólo miraba... de repente el dolor era mereció la pena... Estaba haciendo un nuevo descubrimiento...

Stein sonrió oscuramente en la memoria, el bisturí ya manchas de sangre en sus manos. Comenzó cortar su vestido, su mente penetre en la locura. Lentamente llegó hasta él, teniendo la eyepatch fuera de su ojo, la localización su dedo en la herida antes de ponerlo en marcha con la hoja. Incluso él sintió que su respiración como la sangre fluye dulcemente sobre sus dedos... que lo llevaron al borde de la locura... su extremos deshilachados...

Lentamente, la caída de la hoja en su camino, y él comenzó a tallar en su clara y hermosa carne... Marie de ojos abiertos y su respiración se hizo fatigosa, mirando fijamente a Stein.

" Franken... por favor, no..." se rió, la sangre salpique sobre él como empezó. Sus ojos apenas eran visibles a través de la broma. Se inclinó hacia abajo y comenzó a chupar la sangre. Marie miró a él como su blade han retrocedido en su estómago, desgarrando su ropa interior de una sola vez. Marie gruñó.

"Franken... lo que estás haciendo... ?" Él permitió que el blade de deslizarse a través su feminidad, y Marie aspiró profundo, sintiendo el frío blade.

"Franken!" Él sonrió, y la hoja se deslizó dentro de ella, haciendo que Marie suspiro de dolor. "Ow, F- Franken!" Stein sonrió y sus ojos brillando en su locura. "Usted es un bonito experimento, Marie..." Marie whimpered en el dolor, la hoja de ella, y en su tabla de herramientas.

"Franken... d-no te dejes llevar por las m-locura se apoderan de ella fue cortada cuando Stein la lengua comenzó a vuelta por la sangre de su feminidad. Se paró, sintiendo su paso atrás. "Franken..." Stein se deslizó su lengua dentro de ella, y comenzó lamiendo la sangre de las paredes interiores. Ella gemía, y sintió que su dolor en el cuerpo, pero al mismo tiempo, que ella no quería... no cuando él no estaba ahí... Stein ha vuelto lentamente, y estaba sonriendo malditamente...

"Usted está mojado para mí..." Marie sonrojó ligeramente, y sintió que su cuerpo llegue a su punto culminante cuando sus dedos entraron en ella, primero... luego, lentamente, se moderó dos adentro y afuera, la sangre de sus dedos resbaladizos...

Marie gemía como su tercer dedo entró y ella cummed todo su mano, mezclada con la sangre... "Oh ... ow... Franken... por favor... oh, dios!"

Él sonrió, pero no ir más allá, dejando su cuerpo a un zumbido, su ojo cerrado. No se lo podía creer el deseo se sentía... que no había tenido relaciones sexuales en lo que parecía una eternidad, y pensar que todo esto fue causado por el enloquecido Stein... En su opinión, el nuevo módulo de alta densidad, y el cálido torrente de sangre una vez más... no le importaba. Ella simplemente me encantó... muy caro... incluso en la actualidad, con rostro de Stein flotando por encima de tu cabeza, con sus ojos pegados a la sangre, el descubrimiento de un nuevo experimento abrumadora, se sentía muy bien... que nada se ha equivocado... mientras ella estaba con él.

**Bien, ¿qué os ha parecido? Me encanta hacer crazy Stein, y Marie es alguien que es un estigma permanente en su casa después de todo lo que sucede... Entonces, ¿por qué no se desarmen su?**


End file.
